


Dear Friend

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: FictogeminoSebuah surat untuk yang tersayang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> #nowplaying Dear Friend - The Parkinson

Untuk Sawamura Daichi.

Maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis. Lain kali aku akan mengatakannya dengan benar.

Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu setelah upacara kelulusan sekolah. Lebih tepatnya setelah pembicaraan kita saat itu di belakang gedung olahraga.

Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mendengar pernyataan dariku? Dari seorang sahabatmu?

Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu.

Kau tahu, mungkin terdengar gila. Secara fisik memang aku ini lelaki, namun di dalam diriku masih perempuan. Jadi, menurutku perasaan ini tidak salah.

Perasaan cinta di dalam seseorang itu tidak pernah salah, katanya. Lagipula alasanku mencintaimu ya karena aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu.

Aku nyaman dengan diriku yang sekarang. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu membuatku berpikir, salahkah aku mencintaimu? Mencintai seorang lelaki?

Aku mengubah diriku setelah kelulusan SMP lalu pindah ke kota ini. Ada kegundahan dalam diriku. Aku melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan lelaki. Bahkan aku beberapa kali memacari perempuan. Sekalian saja aku mengubah total diriku.

Sebenarnya saat kelulusan SMA waktu itu, aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku ini dulunya seorang perempuan. Namun, aku malah menangis dan langsung pergi meninggalkanmu di sana.

Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, meski dalam diriku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggumu sekalipun kita taksengaja bertemu.

Apa kau masih marah? Kuharap kau memaafkanku.

Maafkan aku.

Dari aku yang mencintaimu, Sugawara Koushi.


	2. Sawamura POV

Untuk Sugawara Koushi, sahabatku.

Apakah kau ada waktu? Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi dan berbincang hal apapun seperti waktu kita masih SMA.

Aku sudah membaca suratmu. Terimakasih atas kejujuranmu.

Iya, kita masih bisa berteman. Sampai kapanpun. Aku juga masih perlu pendapatmu kalau aku sedang bingung.

Mengenai kejadiaan saat kelulusan sekolah, saat itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kau malah pergi begitu saja.

Terimakasih kau sudah mau jujur padaku. Bukankah kita memang sahabat? Sahabat kan tidak perlu ada yang ditutupi. Jangan khawatir, aku akan jaga rahasiamu. Rahasia kita.

Jujur saja aku terkejut dengan pernyataanmu saat kelulusan sekolah saat itu. Ditambah dengan kejujuranmu yang kau tulis di suratmu mengenai masa lalumu.

Terimakasih kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku. Kau juga selalu membantuku meski aku tidak meminta. Kau memang baik.

Terimakasih pernah menyimpan perasaan padaku, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalas dengan perasaan yang sama.

Aku memang menyukaimu. Sungguh. Aku menyukaimu sebagai sahabat. Itu saja.

Maaf, baru sempat kubalas suratmu.

Suga, apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan impianmu?

Dari yang kaucintai, Sawamura Daichi.


End file.
